Siriusly Screwed
by loonymoonyy
Summary: Peter wants Sirius, Sirius wants James and James well James is just in utter shock. one-shot slash don't like don't read


Siriusly Screwed

Peter Pettigrew wanted Sirius Black he wanted him very, very badly.

Today was the day that Peter was going to get what he wanted because, hey, even the side kick deserved some action, especially when it was with the sexiest boy in all of Hogwarts.

Peter had everything ready he had James' hair and had even convinced Remus to help him make the potion, not that he told Remus his exact intentions.

He knew he only had moments to spare and the room had to be perfect, and frankily it was darn near perfect. The bed was soft, the pillows fluffed and cleaned it was perfect for Sirius.

***

Sirius was beyond happy he was finally going to get to show James just how much he cared for him. When Sirius had gotten that letter from James he could hardly hold himself back from hugging Remus, who was on the other side of the room looking at Sirius like he was crazy. He still remembered what the letter said:

Sirius,

I know want me and I want you. So please meet me in the astronomy tower

tonight at 12:30 sharp don't be late my love.

James

The only odd thing was that Sirius had never given James any reason for him to know Sirius liked him. Sirius shrugged. He didn't care frankly as long as he got to have his way with James Potter.

***

Peter or should he be called James was perfectly ready when Sirius stepped through that door way. Peter smiled and pulled Sirius over to the bed and slowly started to strip the taller boy until Sirius stood before him in all his naked glory.

"Sirius you're beautiful," Peter said hoping his voice sounded like James'.

Sirius didn't respond but engulfed peter's mouth in kiss, their tongues moving against each other as they feel onto the bed. Sirius removed the clothing off of Peter's (James') body and as he did he kissed and licked his way down until he reached the boys cock. Sirius smirked up at who he believed was James and then he put Peter's whole cock into his mouth.

Peter gasped and soon found himself pushing himself deeper and deeper into Sirius' sensual mouth, which took every thrust it got with so much intensity and vigor, sucking and liking the shaft as though it where the tastiest treat.

"Sirius Fuck me please," Peter begged.

***

Sirius pulled away from James and crawled up over his best friend's body.

"Let me prepare you," He said and he slipped a finger into James' tight heat.

James moaned in the back of his throat his head was thrown back and moving from side to side.

Sirius smiled to himself as he slipped another finger into James and started to scissor his fingers stretching James.

Finally he was ready and Sirius pulled James' legs over his shoulders and pushed his cock into the tight heat. Both boys cried out I shock.

***

"Sirius move please fuck me," Peter begged.

Sirius scrunched up his eyes and started to move his sinful hips pumping himself more and more into Peter, they were like one being never ending.

Peter would always remember the moment he got fucked by Sirius Black and how it felt so good to have the taller boy's cock, which was full and thick inside his, Peter's, tight ass. How his kisses stung with passion and intensity, how….

"What the hell, Sirius,"

…. Fuck

***

Sirius stopped moving and looked at the door and saw James Potter standing in the door way a very shocked look on his face.

Sirius looked from the James in the door way and the James he had been fucking, if James was here than who was he just…

Oh. My. God.

Sirius quickly pulled out of the fake James and reached over for his wand.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Sirius I had to I'm sorry I had to have you," that James sounded like Peter. Sirius had gave peter a blow job he had fucked him not James but Peter.

"You son of a bitch I'm going to the head master I won't let you get away with this," Sirius was livid at being taken advantage like this.

James who was Peter shook his head.

"No, no you won't, OBLIVERATE," Peter cried as Sirius fell.

The real James stepped forward angrily.

"OBLIVERATE"

They wouldn't remember this night but peter would oh he would.


End file.
